Como Romeo y Julieta
by cielo caido
Summary: Ritsuka quiere ser un actor, Un día le ofrecen la oportunidad de poder actuar pero tendrá que vestirse de mujer para poder conseguir el papel de Julieta, sin embargo el nunca imagino que allí conocerá a soubi. Un hombre que cambiara su vida y su corazon


Lose, lo se. Se que debería estar escribiendo la otra historia de lovelees pero no pude evitar escribir este fic n_n espero que les guste!

**Como Romeo y Julieta.**

_**Capitulo I: seré**__** Julieta?**_

El día lucia nublado, las nubes negras corrían a toda prisa por el cielo. Poco a poco la lluvia comenzó a caer. Primero gotas ligeras pero después el cielo descargo su furia dejando caer una tormenta. Los habitantes de Tokio corrían de un lugar a otro para refugiarse de la intensa lluvia.

Un pelinegro corrió la avenida y se refugio en una tienda. Suspiro largamente. "_Justo hoy tenia que llover". _Pensó con ironía. No le dio importancia y entro al restaurante de al lado. Entro y se sentó en la mesa mas cercana, una mesera llego a su lado y el pidió una taza de chocolate caliente. La mesera de marcho y a los pocos minutos volvió con su pedido. Miro el vigorante liquido y dio un sorbo, dirigió su mirada hacia fuera observando como la torrente lluvia golpeaba sin piedad el gran ventanal.

Ritsuka Aoyagi tenía 18 años de edad y era una persona recién salido9 de la escuela de talentos. Allí había aprendido a actuar y pensaba ejercer ese oficio sin embargo le era bastante difícil conseguir trabajo. Suspiro largamente ¿Dónde podría conseguir trabajo? Ese era la pregunta diaria.

oOo

-corte!.- ordeno una mujer de esbelta figura. Se puso de pie y poso sus manos en su caderas. Lucia molesta.- quiero que sientas vivo al personaje entiendes! Julieta no es cualquier persona, Julieta es la protagonista y necesito a alguien que sienta como ella, que separe su personalidad y la haga suya, que sea como si fuera Julieta. Y tu no estas haciendo ese trabajo!

-pero nagisa-

-pero nada!.- hablo ofuscada.- tendré que conseguir a otra actriz que si sepa hacer el trabajo!.- entrecerró los ojos con el seño fruncido.

-si seguimos retrasando la obra, los productores se molestaran.- hablo soubi quien iba vestido con un traje de la antigüedad ya que el representaba a Romeo.

-soubi tiene razón!.- dijo la dama que venia vestida con un vestido de la antigüedad. -Además si hace otras entrevistas la obra se retrasara mucho.

-no me importa!.- aclaro para después llenar de aire sus mejillas, como niña malcriada.- quiero a otra persona que si pueda interpretar a Julieta!

Ambas personas suspiraron largamente…

-las entrevistas comenzaran el día de mañana!.- afirmo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

oOo

Las cortinas de la habitación ondeaban suavemente mientras los rayos de sol penetraban la estancia. En la habitación habían dos camas y una de ellas estaba desocupada, en la otra una figura dormía placidamente.

-ritsuka ya es hora de que te levantes.- anuncio una voz proveniente del baño. Ritsuka gruño y se arropo de pies a cabeza como respuesta.

Pero su paz no duro mucho cuando de repente sintió que tiraban de las sabanas dejándolo descubierto.- levántate flojo.

-no quiero!.- se enrollo y siguió durmiendo placidamente.

-oye! Si no te levantas no llegaras a la entrevista de trabajo!

-entrevista? Cual entrevista?.- pregunto soñoliento.

-¡¿cual mas? ¡La de el papel de Julieta!.- ritsuka se incorporo de repente al recordar las palabras de su amigo kio.

_-Ritsuka_kun te he conseguido una entrevista para un trabajo.- hablo kio mientras en su c__ara tenia plantada una sonrisa. Y levantaba su dedo índice.- es el papel de Julieta por lo tanto debes ir vestido de mujer._

_-¡¿…nani?_

_- así como lo oyes.- entrecerró sus ojos.- nagisa solo le dará el papel a una actriz por tal razón debes actuar y vestirte como una. Eso no te dificultará ya que tienes la cara tierna como la de una niña._

_-pero yo-_

_-__Sin peros.- lo señalo acusadoramente.- ya sou_chan me dijo en donde será el lugar de las entrevista por lo tanto debes asistir porque te hice una identidad falsa.- le entrego una identificación.- de ahora en adelante te llamaras Ritsuko Yoshida, le dije a sou_chan que eras mi prima, aunque no me creyó mucho.- esto ultimo lo dijo para si mismo.- bueno, la cosa es que el te ayudara a que te den el papel.- sonrió benévolamente._

_-quien es sou_chan?_

_-ah el, pues el es un amigo mió y el que interpretara el papel de Romeo._

_-¡o sea que si me dieran el papel y me tocara besarlo, besare a un hombre?.- pregunto alarmado el joven._

_-así es.- contesto con simplicidad.- y mas te vale no llegar tarde! ¡¿entendiste?...por cierto aquí te traje ropa para que vallas vestido de una vez. Ah también traje una peluca y maquillaje.- sonrió con un eje de malicia, algo le decía que su amigo kio lo estaba disfrutando._

Ritsuka se visito apresuradamente, tenia que ir vestido como una mujer de la aristocracia. Se puso el vestido con volantes, se coloco la peluca negra. Y su compañero de cuarto lo ayudo a maquillarse.

-sabes algo?.- dijo su compañero al terminarlo de maquillar.- debería considerar la idea de tener una cita contigo.- dijo burlón.- eres una mujer muy bonita.

-cállate!.- regaño molesto y sonrojado. Su compañero de cuarto solía ser una persona muy bromista y despreocupada y siempre le estaba tomando el pelo tan solo para molestarlo. Su nombre era Adán y tenía 19 años, sus cabellos eran de un castaño oscuro y lo tenía largo: le llegaba hasta el hombro y le daba un aspecto rebelde y juvenil, sus ojos eran de hermoso color zafiro. Eran un poco mas alto que ritsuka y su piel era de un color moreno claro. Todo un galán con las mujeres.

Ritsuka tomo la cola del vestido y apresuradamente salio del pequeño departamento que compartía con su amigo.

-oye!.- grito desde lejos Adán- olvidaste tu identificación!.

-maldición!.- ritsuka se devolvió, tomo el objeto y salio como alma que lleva el diablo.

oOo

Nagisa miraba sin mucho interés las actuaciones de las jovencitas. Ninguna calificaba para ser Julieta. Bostezo al tiempo en que decía "siguiente"

Ritsuka tras el escenario sudaba frió y se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo ¿y si no hacia bien su papel? ¿ y si lo descubrían? Y entre todas sus dudas lo llamaron. Se puso de pie y entro al escenario.

-tu nombre es Ritsuko Yoshida no?.- pregunto aburrida nagisa mientras miraba el currículo de la joven

-así es.- contesto tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Soubi había quedado anonado al verla entrar en el escenario, sus ojos no pudieron evitar agudizarse y disfrutar de la espectacular imagen que tenia ante el. Era demasiada exquisita para su gusto y jamás había imaginado que pudiera existir semejante belleza.

-bien, comienza.- bostezo esperando a que la actuación fuera pésima.

-Nagisa_san si me lo permite esta vez quisiera actuar.- hablo soubi quien estaba al lado suyo. Nagisa enarco una ceja sin embargo no se opuso.- esta bien, como tu quieras.

Soubi se puso de pie y se acerco al escenario.

_-sou_chan.- hablo kio.- dijiste que iban a hacer nuevas entrevista para buscar a Julieta no?.- el castaño que empacaba algunas cosas asintió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.- bueno eso es genial!._

_-que quieres decir?.- dejo de hacer lo que hacia y miro un poco descolocado a su amigo._

_-bueno es que yo tengo una prima que quiere ser actor digo actriz.- se apresuro en decir mientras mostraba una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.- y quiero que la ayudes a conseguir el papel, que dices.- el castaño lo miro como queriendo buscar algún rastro de mentira. Aquello no lo convencía mucho. Kio ante aquella mirada río nerviosamente en voz alta.- vamos sou_chan di que siiii!.- lo miro con ojos suplicantes._

_-esta bien.- contesto no muy convencido.- pero dile que tiene que llegar puntual._

_-hai!.- el peliverde sonrió ante su cometido pero luego miro seriamente a su amigo.- y ni se te ocurra estar seduciéndolo digo seduciéndola, entendiste!.- soubi lo miro._

_-kio.- hablo sin expresión alguna.- yo no soy un pervertido._

_-usoda!.- reclamo molesto e indignado.- eres un pervertido, un pedofilo, un seductor, un mujeriego.- y así su amigo kio siguió enumerando un sin fin de cosas de las cuales no estaba poniendo ni la mas mínima atención. _

Así que aquella joven era de la cual kio le había mencionado y le había pedido que la ayudara. Además de que la joven era hermosísima ¿Cómo negarse a ayudarla si era una preciosidad?.

Su cabello negro llegaba hasta su cintura, caía como una cascada y eran ondulados y brillantes. Se notaba sedoso, dócil ante el tacto y maleable. Y poseía ese particular y singular ojos de color violeta que nunca antes había visto y que lo había dejado totalmente perplejo. Con ese vestido de volantes de color rosa dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Ritsuka observo al hombre subir al escenario. Se sonrojo al ver lo guapo y atractivo que era. Seguramente el era soubi, el que interpretaría el papel de Romeo.

-ritsuko_san, espero que no le moleste actuar conmigo.- dijo soubi con una sonrisa encantadora. Ritsuka sintió que se perdía en esos ojos azules profundos como los del océano.

-ie.- abajo la mirada un poco sonrojado.- seria para mí un gran honor si lo hiciera.- soubi callo prácticamente rendido ante esa hermosa y perfecta voz que hablo de manera sutil.

-que bueno, entonces comencemos.- ritsuka asintió "_que guapo es, pero que cosas piensas ritsuka!" _Se regaño mentalmente "_soubi es un hombre, a ti no te pueden gustar los hombres!" _

- si con mi mano, por demás indigna, profano este santo relicario.- comenzó soubi la actuación, hablándole a ritsuka con un aire pacifico y sereno.- he aquí la gentil expiación: mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto.- ritsuka trato de tranquilizarse, soubi había hablado con tal actitud que creyó que se la estaba dirigiendo a su "yo" verdadero, y con la misma actitud de un noble le respondió.

- buen peregrino, injusto hasta el exceso sois con vuestra mano, que en esto solo muestra respetuosa devoción; pues los santos tienen manos a las que tocan las manos de los peregrinos, y enlazar palma con palma es el ósculo de los piadosos palmeros.

-¿y no tienen los santos labios y labios también los piadosos peregrinos?.- cuestiono de tal modo que parecía realmente el personaje, como si le estuviese diciendo a ritsuka sus intenciones y que no era una actuación sino una declaración.

-si, peregrino; labios que deben usar en la oración.- respondió ante aquella cuestión, se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosos y sentía que ya no estaba actuado, pues soubi le estaba pidiendo algo que el no podía darle.

-¡Oh! Entonces, santa adorada, deja que hagan los labios los que las manos hacen.-decía con tal emoción que ya no era romeo el que decía esas líneas, sino su corazon robado por el encanto de aquella doncella que estaba negando su petición.- ¡ellos te rezan, accede tu para que la fe no se cambie en desesperación!

-los santos no se mueven, aunque accedan a las plegarias.- realmente estaba metido en el personaje; sus ojos brillaban esperando la respuesta de su romeo. Nagisa desde abajo observaba fascinada la actuación. Era demasiado real.

- pues no os mováis mientras recojo el fruto de mis preces.- y antes de que pudiera completar la actuación, Nagisa hablo maravillada.

- ¡magnifico!.- alabo la directora mientras se ponía de pie y aplaudía.- por fin he encontrado a la Julieta perfecta! Ritsuko ya puedes comenzar a trabajar para nosotros porque ya tienes el papel!

-d-de verdad?.- pregunto emocionado.

-así es.- tomo el currículo de la joven y lo ojeo.- lo malo es que aquí dice que no tienes mucha experiencias en actuar, eso será un problema.- ritsuka se desanimo.- pero no te preocupes que de ahora en adelante soubi y tu practicaran en horas libres y te enseñara a actuar aun mas!.- anuncio alegre. Ritsuka se sonrojo a más no poder.

-c-como…?

-así como lo oyes. Soubi, de ahora en adelante en tu tiempo libre enseñaras a actuar a ritsuko.

-claro, para mi será un honor - hablo mientras tomaba la mano del joven y la beso mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y luego elevo su mirada un tanto coqueta - enseñar a ritsuko-san.- dijo soubi con una profunda, sexy y ronroneante voz, que hizo a las chicas del escenario derretirse, a Nagisa sonreír burlonamente y que ritsuka mirara asombrado al castaño y que su corazon latiera a mil por hora hasta el punto de querer salirse de su corazon..

**Bien eso ha sido todo, claro en este capitulo…no se muy bien como ira el fic pero ya me llegaran ideas. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo así como yo disfrute haciéndolo n_n hasta otra! **


End file.
